Talk:William Sherlock Scott Holmes
Personality section Is it just me, or does this: Sherlock was a fatuous, flamboyant and rather eccentric egotist and seemed a little arrogant to other people. He was also astoundingly insensitive and showed little regard for the feelings of people he considered less intelligent than him. Seem to not fit? It seems like a random paragraph insulting Holmes. "Fatuous" means silly and pointless, and I don't see how it applies to him. The tense of this paragraph also clashes with the main article. And I think the insensitive part is included elsewhere. ~Obi :Yes, I agree that bit could probably be removed. I'm not keen on personality sections on character pages at all to be honest, they seem to be generally full of speculation and personal opinion rather than fact. I'd rather we just described what happens to a character and how they react and let people make up their own minds what that says about their personality. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 17:38, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, sounds good. ~Obi Renaming page Since we now know that Sherlock's name is "William Sherlock Scott Holmes", then we should rename this page, considering that the Mrs Hudson page has been renamed. --Sherrinford (talk) 00:37, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :I'm all for separating the canons as far as possible. So long as we keep all the redirects, I say go for it. 00:38, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Does everybody agree on renaming this page to "William Sherlock Scott Holmes"? --Sherrinford (talk) 09:31, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: Nope. Like I said on Mrs Hudson before, he is not the only William Scott. Therefore, the "correct" Lemma should be William Sherlock Scott Holmes (Cumberbatch). And that makes no real sense. --Tribble-Freund (talk) 09:57, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::I agree it should be changed. At the moment we don't have another William Scott, if we get one in future we can always rename then. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 10:37, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::So do I. There is a difference with those name, and if we could avoid using anything in parenthesis, I find that preferable. 11:45, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Done! I have renamed it. --Sherrinford (talk) 21:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Sherrinford WAS ONE OF THE NAMES SIR ARTUR CONAN DOYAL WAS GOING TO CALL THE CHRACTER BEFORE HE DICIDED ON SHERLOCK HOLMES AND NO FULL NAME WAS NEVER REVEALED. This website and the name "William Sherlock Scott Holmes" is not offical info from SIR ARTUR CONAN DOYAL and is wishful thinking on part of the website. http://www.sherlockian-sherlock.com/the-name-of-sherlock-holmes.php If other name is real' "'William Sherlock Scott Holmes"' then give source from a SIR ARTUR CONAN DOYAL website.' 'If not then the name "'William Sherlock Scott Holmes" is is a lie and wishful thinking. -- Jaysparrow :If you would spend 5 Seconds of your attention, you would notice that this page is about the BBC series Sherlock, and has nothing to do with information from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. :Btw: His name was "revealed" in His Last Vow. --Tribble-Freund (talk) 17:35, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Moriarty Jim Moriarty ought to be added to the relationship section of the page. Moriarty Jim Moriarty ought to be added to the relationship section of the page.( 14:40, August 1, 2014 (UTC)) drama-queen and narcissist should not these two and other apparently negative characteristics sherlock has be mentioned?Bigeyes (talk) 13:34, November 20, 2014 (UTC)bigeyes :What makes you say he's a narcissist? I can see why you might say drama queen but I'm not sure I would use that exact phrase, I'd probably just call him dramatic, or say that at times he can be dramatic. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 17:50, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :::here...Bigeyes (talk) 11:26, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the link. I just have a couple of points. 1.That's a fanvid and therefore can't be used as evidence of anything. It's just someone's personal interpretation of the character. 2.Saying you think someone is narcissistic is very different to saying they have narcissist personality disorder. I'm not sure we could say either but I really don't think we have any basis for the second. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 18:16, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I find myself entirely in agreement with AO. Flamboyant, attention-seeking tendencies without question, but to take it as far as narcissistic personality disorder is, I feel, unsubstantiated. Alex Jiskran 20:26, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Okay...but just for the record,he is a show-off.Not only that he shows off his skills when there is completely no need,he was committing suicide in study in pink doing that.Bigeyes (talk) 10:56, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: However,please do update the Biography section in this page.I don't want to do it,because you know how i am with big articles.:).Bigeyes (talk) 10:56, December 19, 2014 (UTC) someone needs to update the biography about life after the blind bankerBigeyes (talk) 13:32, December 17, 2014 (UTC)